I Love You, My Request Princess
by Alice De Blois
Summary: Miku is the school loner, but she has a secret! She's a Cellphone novelist! And she has dragged Len into her list of inspiration for her new novel "Towards the Blue Skies" Will emotionless her have a tinge of feeling for the most popular guy Len?
1. Chapter 1, The start of a request

_**YAY~ ANOTHER FANFICTION FROM YOURS TRULY~**_

_**Enjoy and stay tuned to the summary :)**_

_**And no, I'll be stinking rich if I owned the vocoloid.**_

I Love You

Hatsune Miku

I stared at the _girl_ chatting with her friends and sighed. School days _were_ boring. I just wanted to go back home and grab my cellphone to start on my novel. Yes, I am a cellphone novelist. Lately I didn't have any inspiration for my novel and was scouting for new ideas.

"You really have a deadly stare, Miku." A voice said.

"What do you mean?" I turned to the voice. It was my childhood friend, Gakupo

" You might scare the girl over there, well it might be to my advantage since I can play the hero to save her!" He said as he licked his ice-cream

Gakupo was considered the playboy in our class. He dated almost every girl in our class.

While I was the loner in our class, everybody stayed away from me as I shun them away, locked my heart away from them. And well, stared at them.

I hugged the teddy bear I always will carry. It always followed me everywhere. It was important.

"Well, I'll be back to my table then, see you later Miku."

I waved goodbye. And sighed again. I hated classes after the break because I will sit with _him_.

_Him._ His short blonde pony-tail and perfect features. Always the centre of attention.

"Hello, Miku!" _Him_ said.

"Hello, Len." I whispered darkly.

"Please answer these questions, Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Len, since you two were talking." _Sensei_ said.

I got up from my seat and heard whispers emitting from the other students.

**(A/N:The italics are the student's whispers.)**

"_Why is Len talking to that bitch?"_

"_Let's teach Hatsune a lesson." _ I realized the voice came from Gumi and her other _followers_. Piko and Meiko.

I took the chalk with my free hand that wasn't carrying the teddy bear and wrote the answers.

"That's correct, Hatsune, go back to your seat."

I walked towards my seat and the next second, I landed on the floor.

"Oh, Sorry Hatsune." A few giggles came from the girls and I realized the voice came from Piko.

"Typical jerk." I murmured aloud to myself. And Piko didn't seem to notice as I tried to get up but felt a painful sensation coming from my ankle. I cringed a little.

"Need help?" A voice chirped, holding out his hand.

"Thanks, Len." I said as I took his hand.

Again, there were whispers from the other classmates.

"Ring…" The bell rang, I stood up ready to leave.

"You're not going to go so easily after flirting with our Len." Gumi said.

_Flirting? Our Len?_ Fan girls nowadays are such possessive. Poor Len.

"What do you want?"

"We want revenge." Gumi replied as she grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me to the back of the school grounds.

* * *

><p>"Miku, are you still not going to shout yet?" She said as she opened her pen knife.<p>

"Why should I?"

"You asked for it then." Gumi said as she slashed the pen knife over my face. It wasn't painful, I felt nothing. If I cringed or gave any action, it'll just provoke them to make more deeper wounds.

"What do you think you're doing!" A voice boomed but was still the warm voice I _hated_.

"N…nothing, Len sama…" Gumi dropped the pen knife on the ground.

"You girls are bitches." Len said as he took off his jacket to cover me. I stare emotionless at him as I met his worried gaze.

"It's just that, why hang out with her? She's a nobody." Piko said.

"Yeah, why not hang out with us?" Meiko fluttered her eyes madly at Len.

"Precisely because she's a _nobody_ that's why I wanted to be her friend, she wouldn't be like you guys, getting jealous for nothing." Gumi and Meiko blushed, not from shyness but, guilt.

"Let's go, it's worth nothing talking to Len."

"B…But…" Gumi resonated.

And they were gone.

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Len ask, his voice filled with worry.<p>

"Yeah," I returned the coat to him.

"Did you really mean it when you said you wanted to be my friend?" I asked.

"Y…Yes!" His cheeks flashed a pink.

"Good." A smile creep into my face.

I pulled Len's tie towards me.

"M…Miku?"

"Then, you need to listen to whatever I say."

"H…Huh?" Len was startled. I found the one. The one idea I could use for my Novel. Kagamine Len.

I smiled brightly at him. And walked away towards the school gate.

* * *

><p>"I'm home." As always it was this quiet and lonely.<p>

I took out my cellphone and decided to write another chapter.

**(A/N: The italics is the ****cellphone novel****)**

_1__st__ Chapter of "Towards the blue skies"_

_There he was making his way towards the throne. Prince of the blue kingdom, Aoi._

_My future Groom-to-be. I hated him. Who he was? To steal my happiness like that._

"_Come, Amestry, let us see the rose garden."_

_And calling my name like that. He took out his hand and I took it. I shall not let you rule my kingdom, Aoi! Not over my dead body. And I thought of the perfect plan._

I saved the chapter and uploaded it. I lay on my bed. _Len. He said he was going to be my friend._ I smiled again._ Get ready for tomorrow, my dear Len!_

**END OF CHAPTER ONE.**

Author's Summary

How was it? My second Fanfiction. Don't worry, the number of words will get more when I upload the 2nd chapter :3

How was the idea for a Story in a Story?

**Please rate and review for a Organic Leek with Miku and Len Signiture~~~ and I'll still have a Special Thanks Corner for you peeps who reviewed!**

**Oh yes, Please also click on the story alert button!**

Release date for 2nd Chapter

It would be this **Friday (11th November 2011)**


	2. Chapter 2, Request 1 Kiss me!

**CHAPPIE 2~~~**

**(PLEASE READ SUMMARY)**

I Love You (Chapter 2)

"_True love does exist, just believe in it."_

Miku

I slipped onto my school Seikon Highschool uniform and tied my hair into two large ponytail as I place the teddybear on the table after I was ready to go to school, I opened the door.

"MIKU CHAN!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed.

"Scared you." The person who was munching on the roasted eggplant said

"Gakupo!" I hit him on the head.

"Ow, stop it, Miku!" I stopped.

"Let's go to school now," I said as I switched on to _staring_ _mode_.

"You're going to stare at them for new ideas? I guess not." Gakupo said as we reached the sakura tree.

"Why do you say that?"

"Why? Because you're skipping and the dark aura is not surrounding you today."

"Let's just say I have a new _idea_."

"Eh… I'm going to stay away from you today."

"You're evil, Gakupo." I pouted.

"There she is!" Gakupo pointed at a girl with salmon-pink hair.

"_Her?_" I asked Gakupo. _She _is the one Gakupo made for his next target?

"She looks plain." I said.

"Ah, this is where you are Miku, she's the only person who'd show her _real_ nature."

"_Her real nature?_"

"Yes, I'm going now, Miku chan~"

"Okay, see you then." I said, hugging the teddybear closer. I was alone again. No one with me. Gakupo leaving like that. Well, I wasn't destined to have someone near me. I didn't have the _power_ to love someone. I pressed down the feeling that was welling inside me. HATSUNE MIKU IS NOT A WEAKLING! I sighed and walked towards classroom making sure my cellphone was here.

* * *

><p>"Mornin' Miku!" I glanced up, to see Meiko when i reached the classroom.<p>

"What is it, this time?"

"Look, it's our fault yesterday, so since you are on so good terms with Len sama, please explain to him, you know, about that _incident_ (**A/N: Chapter one for reference)**

"You want me to explain?"

"Yes, _please_." Meiko said, the last word hanging on the air.

"If you kneel on the ground , maybe I'll consider." I said.

"W…What, you have a lot of nerves, Hatsune Miku!" She turned red from anger and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Today's first lesson is Physical Education." I thought when I changed into my P.E uniform.<p>

I walked to the basketball court where we would always conduct our lessons.

"There's Len Sama!" I heard a girl from our class say, and turn to the place she pointed.

Len saw me and waved, I used the hand that wasn't clinging on to the teddybear to wave back, before catching to our class.

* * *

><p>"Lunch, Lunch, Lunch~" Gakupo sang when the bell rang.<p>

"It's the leek _bento_!" Gumi and her gang said.

"What do you want, Gumi?" I asked.

"Nothing, we just wanted to try your _bento_," She took my _bento_ and threw it hard on the floor.

"_Whoops."_ Gumi said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Gakupo stood up.

"It's alright." I said as I flashed a smile. This is good for my new novel!

"Crazy bitch." Gumi and gang resonated.

* * *

><p>"See you later, Miku?" Gakupo said when classes ended.<p>

"Yes, Bye." I waved before going into the school again to find Len.

"If I'm not wrong, then Len should be still in classes right now, I'll just go to the basketball court." I though aloud.

* * *

><p>"I'll just practice my voice here then." I love singing. It could take my mind off things and make me forget about pain.<p>

I sang the song that came into my head once.

**(A/N: I have no idea why I choose this song, I like this song but I don't think it's fitting so please bear with me)**

**Lyrics in italics:**

_Hello, How are you?_

_Miku Hatsune, Soft append._

_Hello!__  
><em>_I opened my window and whispered.__  
><em>_How are you?__  
><em>_Alone in my room, with no one.__  
><em>_Morning!__  
><em>_The morning has arrived, with a heavy downpour.__  
><em>_Tick-tack.__  
><em>_Someone please rewind my spring for me._

_Hello!__  
><em>_I think that kind of person appeared only in old anime.__  
><em>_How are you?__  
><em>_I am so jealous, that someone can be loved by all.__  
><em>_Sleeping...__  
><em>_I must stop saying silly things and start preparing.__  
><em>_Crying...__  
><em>_In order to hide my tear marks._

_"Oh well whatever" has become my favorite phrase.__  
><em>_That line from yesterday went straight over my head:__  
><em>_"I don't have any expectations of you anymore."__  
><em>_Well, even I myself__  
><em>_don't have any expectations of myself,__  
><em>_but still, what was THAT for?_

_The words that escaped from my throat__  
><em>_were nothing but lies.__  
><em>_Today, too, I have wasted some valuable words,__  
><em>_as I continue living my life._

_With my preparation going nowhere at all,__  
><em>_I start thinking with my hazy head:__  
><em>_"Should I just find a reason so that I can rest now?"__  
><em>_Nah, I know, I know,__  
><em>_I'm just saying things, that's all,__  
><em>_but I'm not going to rest, so don't get angry at me._

_Be I happy or miserable,__  
><em>_the morning sun will rise fairly and cruelly.__  
><em>_I'm already trying my best just to live,__  
><em>_what else do you possibly expect of me?_

_Why do you end up being bothered by this?__  
><em>_Is it that you actually want to be loved?__  
><em>_Who was it that let go of your hand?__  
><em>_Have you come to a realization?__  
><em>_If my life has a time card,__  
><em>_then exactly when do I get off my "work"?__  
><em>_Who will pay me my salary__  
><em>_for having been living all this time?_

_Thank you!__  
><em>_I actually want to say "thank you".__  
><em>_Thank you!__  
><em>_I actually want to say "thank you".__  
><em>_Thank you!__  
><em>_Even if just for once,__  
><em>_while I lament from the bottom of my heart,__  
><em>_I actually want to say "thank you"._

_Why is it that you end up hiding it?__  
><em>_Is that you actually want me to ask you about it?__  
><em>_I promise that I will not laugh,__  
><em>_so why don't you trying tell me?__  
><em>_I won't know anything if you don't open your mouth.__  
><em>_You won't convey anything by merely thinking in your head.__  
><em>_What a troublesome species of organism,__  
><em>_the one called "human", that is._

_Hello! How are you?__  
><em>_To you, I say "Hello! How are you?"_

**~END OF LYRICS~**

* * *

><p>"Ring…" the bell rang.<p>

"_Len should be in the classroom now." _I thought as I went up to the classroom.

* * *

><p>"Len? Hello?" I said when I reached the classroom.<p>

"Len's not here yet?" I thought.

I walked over to Len's desk and tripped along with the desk, the desk fell to the ground and Len's textbooks were all over the floor. I hurriedly picked up the textbooks and then realized that I forgot one thing.

If I wanted Len to follow my plan,

I need something to blackmail him.

How can I be so stupid to forgot this? And like "lady-luck" I found something. Pictures. And not just any pictures.

Pictures.

Pictures that contained incest things.

And to be precise.

Porn.

So good boy Len watches _porn_. This is a good way to blackmail him. I grinned.

"Miku?" The door opened.

"Hiya, Len~"

"W…What's that in your hand?" Len turned pale.

"I didn't know you were such a lustful boy~" I said.

"W…What?"

"Oh… Didn't I say that you must listen to whatever I say if you want to be my friend?"

"That depends on what you want me to do." He said.

"I want you to kiss me."

"No way."

"Are you sure?" I said as I waved the pictures.

"What do you think the students that are so _loyal_ to you will think when they find out that you see this kind of _stuff_?" I resonated.

"You wouldn't." Len's voice turned cold with a hint of anger.

"I would." I whispered and smiled at him.

"Fine. Let's just get this over with."

"Nope. We still have a lot more to go."

"Huh?" He asked.

"We still have a lot of request to do." I whispered into his ears.

"So do it now." I ordered.

He leaned in, and pressed his lips onto mine. It wasn't warm like all those romance novel I read. It was, cold. No emotions were inside. It felt like I was kissing a robot.

"That's enough!" I pushed Len back.

"Well, looks like we are fair. You hurt me, I hurt you."

I glared at him and stormed off just realizing I didn't have my teddybear with me.

Len

"Miku had forgotten her teddybear?" I thought after she stormed away.

"Well this must have meant a lot to her since she always carried it around with her." I grabbed the teddybear and smiled evilly.

"Len, did you see m-" Miku came in the classroom like I'd expected.

"Looking for something?" I mocked her.

"The teddybear, give it back." She growled, her face turning dark.

"Sure…NOT!" I laughed as I ran across her and down the stairs.

She chased me down the stairs too. Gullible Miku. Heh. Just the perfect timing my fan girls.

**(A/N: The italics are the fan girls' whispers)**

"_Why is Miku here?"_

"_Why is she chasing Len?"_

"_Hey, let's go ask her, we all together. Let's see who's afraid of her now!"_

That'll teach you a lesson to mess with me, Hatsune Miku!

"Hey Miku!" Meiko shouted.

"Hey, Hey. Where are you going in a rush?" Gumi pulled her hair.

"Hey, Let go of me!" Miku tried to kick her but to no avail.

Miku

"What do you think you are doing!" I shouted at Gumi and gang,

"Why are you chasing Len sama?"

"Why do I have to tell you bitches?"

"Hey, Hatsune, don't think you are all so tough, we have more people then you, let's see who's more scarier!" Meiko said.

Without my teddybear, it was like I was exposed. There was no meaning in life to live for. It felt like I only lived for _that_ teddybear.

"Hey, quit it." I turned around to see the salmon-pink hair girl with _her own gang_.

"Give it back, Kagamine." A member from the gang said and took the teddybear.

"Hey, Gumi," The salmon-pink hair girl called.

"W…What is it?"

"Why were you picking on Hatsune?"

"Well, she was being a bitch, that's wh-"

"Don't you think you went a little far? I hate bullies." The pink hair interrupted.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Luka."

"Here." She gave me back the teddybear and shot me a bright smile.

"T…Thanks." I took it and looked at her.

"Let's go. See you later, Miku." Presumably, Luka said.

"Okay." I hugged the teddybear and secretly smiled. "Thanks." I mouthed.

"This whole days gave me a whole new lot of ideas!" I thought.

I whipped out my cellphone.

**(A/N: Italics is the novel)**

"_Towards the blue skies" Chapter 2._

"_Amestry, the flowers are blooming so beautiful today."_

"_Yes. I'd agree."_

"_Here," I picked a rose and pinned it on Aoi._

"_What is this?"_

"_It's a rose! And now you look much better." I beamed at him._

"_I see." He smiled._

_I blushed. His gentle smile. Deeply etched into my head. No. No._

_I can't fall in love with Aoi. His the bad guy here. The bad guy that came to steal MY kingdom!_

"_Amestry?" He leaned in._

"_H…Huh?"_

"_You mind fluttered somewhere."_

"_O…Oh, I'm so sorry. I was thinking about the ball that was going to take place next week." The day. The day to claim what is really mine. Not his._

"_I see. But it would be better if you think about me when you're with me or I'll get jealous." He pouted._

"_Oh, I'm sorry."_

"_You said sorry twice." He leaned in and kissed me. It was cold, numb. It felt weird._

_I pushed him away and slapped him. I didn't felt offended. I didn't felt bad about him. I actually like it._

"_Amestry,Liste-"_

"_Please excuse me, Your Highness." I needed to get out of there before I explode._

"_Ames-" I couldn't hear what was the rest he said as I was already gone._

_CRAZY AOI, Kissing me unguarded like that! I touched my lips and the words lingered in my head._

"_I actually liked it."_

* * *

><p>I pressed the "submit" button again when I reached home.<p>

I sighed again, _tomorrow, I'm going to make him say "I love you!"_

**End of Chapter 2.**

Author's note

Nyaaaa, how was it? Thinking that I took all night to finish this and tomorrow I still need to wake up early…

Okay, Okay… I'll not say further… So yes… Please review and rate to get a Love cookie made by Len and Miku~

Those who read "Love Bet"

Didn't you notice that I used some ideas that were the same?

Like the name of the highschool, (Seikon Highschool)

And the place where Miku sang (In the basketball court also)

Release date for Chapter 3

**Next Tuesday (15-11-11)**

Special Thanks Corner (For those who reviewed Chapter one)

**I Flerzy**

Whoop~ Thanks for being the first to review and rate~ So for thanks here's an Oraganic leek that costs a bomb with the signature of Len and Miku~~

Pleased to hear from you again soon,

Savior Of LenxMiku from RinxLen,

Alice

**Crystalyna**

For your long long time of reviewing my works, I want to thank you so much, maybe I should write a fanfiction for you ne~ (Seriously) So PM what you want~

Savior Of LenxMiku from RinxLen,

Alice

**Shori-Ichihara**

Translator Alert! Blame the socks if I got it wrongly.

Piko es también un vocoloid ~ Tal vez debería ir a ver sus obras ~  
>Gracias por leer mi primera fanfiction y ahora mi segundo ~<p>

Savior Of LenxMiku from RinxLen,

Alice

**SilentDreamer01**

Hiya~ Latecomer for my first fanfictions, and quite the lucky one~ Oh… but not the first one to review my second one, but still… Here's a muffin for you~ Eat it or you'll get the leek.

(By the way, are you a girl or a guy? Cuz your name's like a guy and I was just curious.)

Savior Of LenxMiku from RinxLen,

Alice

**Starrishine**

YOU NEVER REVIEWED LOVE BET FOR A WHILE NOW!

But so happy to hear from you…

How was this fanfiction? I find the title not fitting so let's say about… "I love you, my request princess"? That's like the only one I could think of now -.-'

Anyways, Missed your reviews, not you… (Just kidding, I missed you too)

Savior Of LenxMiku from RinxLen,

Alice


	3. Chapter 3, Request no3 & 4!

_**SORRY THIS CAME OUT A BIT LATER~**_

_**PLEASE REFER TO SUMMARY (And it's important!)**_

I Love You, My Request Princess.

"_When I see you acting like another person, I get frustrated."_

Miku

"Miku chiiiiiiiiii~" A sing-song voice perked.

"Oh…Hi." It was Luka. The girl who saved me from Gumi (**A/N: Chapter 2 for reference.)**

"I brought her here since she said she wanted to be your friend." I stared at Gakupo.

I sighed. It was this early and I had to turn on "staring mode" _even_ before going to school.

And I remembered what Len did to me yesterday. It made me feel more irritated.

"U…umm, Miku chi? Are you alright?" Luka asked. I figured out it was due to my "_black aura"_

Gakupo must have known I was in a bad mood, so he ushered Luka to school.

"Let's go now, my dear Luka~" Gakupo touched Luka's waist.

"GAKUPO YOU PERVET, DON'T TOUCH ME!" Luka erupted.

"Ohoho, see you later then, Miku~" Gakupo said as he pulled Luka away.

I hugged the teddybear closer. Again. Gakupo leaving.

* * *

><p>"Len sama!" I heard someone say when I reached to school.<p>

" Oh, _Ohayo_, Len." I hissed.

"_Oh, Ohayo too, Miku." _Len's eyes narrowed at me.

"LENNY~ you forget your shoes!" I heard someone scream. It was a girl. In fact, the girl looked like Len and had a white ribbon perched on her blonde short hair.

"Oh, hi, Miku neesama!" The girl said to me.

"How do you know my name, and did you just called me "_neesama"?" Great, if one Len wasn't enough, it had to be two._ I thought.

"Well, because you're so famous for your deadly stare!"

Well, to be honest, What that blonde-haired girl said made me _quite_ happy.

"Oh yes, back to what I was going to say… Lenny chan, you forgotten your shoes!" The blonde-haired girl gave Len his shoes and skipped back to her class.

"Come with me, Len!" I said.

"W…What?" He _screamed_.

* * *

><p>"Well, it's your punishment~!" I sang in a sing-song voice when we reached at the back of the school and I pushed him onto the ground.<p>

"What?" He stood up and brushed his shirt with his hand.

"Don't act so ignorant. _Bakaaaa_." I pushed him towards the tree

"I meant my teddy bear." I mashed my teddy bear onto Len's face.

"Hwy, stwop iwt!" Len's voice was muffled.

"So, it's time for request number 2!" I pointed at him after I removed my teddy bear from his face.

"Why should I do that?" He asked again.

"I have a picture of your incest**(A/N: Incest means Porn)** photos in my hands~" I said.

"Okay, then. Request number two is, treat me like your girlfriend!"

"HUH? That's too much!" He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"One, Because I hate you. Two, Because I hate you."

"Well, well. What might happen if I post this on vocabook **(A/N: If you don't get it, refer to summary)**?"

He stoned and nodded.

"Well, here's my number, _boyfriend_." I took his cellphone forcibly and punched in my number.

"See you then, Len chan~" I need to admit. I wasn't like what just happened. I was always alone, always sad. But with Len, it's like I was another person. Another _Miku!_.

If I was Miku! Then Miku! would not be staring at people, Miku! might be in the spotlight like Len was in. I pressed down the feeling. The feeling that I was trying to forget. The feeling that I wanted to try to regret about. The feeling that made me remembered I killed my _onichan_ and parents.

"_Baka, _Who said she was going? Race you there, Miku!" Len gave my head a quick pat and dashed off.

"Hey! That's cheating!" I said, trying to catch up to Len.

* * *

><p>"Miku, it's lunch time." Gakupo said.<p>

"Eh? M…My _bento_ is missing." I rummaged through my bag.

"Oh, you can have my eggplant flavored Ice-cream," Gakupo offered.

"No, Thank you." Eggplant flavored ice-cream doesn't taste like eggplant at all. It tasted like sweat socks.

"Oh." He continued to lick his Ice-cream.

"Ring~" My cellphone rang. I fished out my cellphone and realized I got a text-message

_Well, since you said you wanted me to act like your boyfriend, why don't you go on a date with me, tomorrow?-Len.K_

_Okay. Let's meet up on the train station tomorrow then." –_

_Yes. Dress cutely. –Len.K_

A faint pink tinted on my face. He message flash through my head. "_Yes. Dress Cutely."_ I smiled.

"Woah. Miku is smiling today. It's impressive." Gakupo said.

"What?" I hit Gakupo on the head playfully.

* * *

><p>"And if you put <em>x<em> on _y_..." _Sensei_'s boring lecture started again.

"Ring…" The bell rang for the end of classes.

* * *

><p>"See you tomorrow then, Len sama!" A student said to Len.<p>

"Okay, See you then." Len smiled at the student.

It was like Len was a different Len. The Len I didn't know. The Len that seemed so kind. I clung on tightly to my teddy bear and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Wah… the most popular guy asked the most scariest girl on a date, it's amazing." Gakupo said as he stuffed his face with eggplant chips.<p>

"Yes." I sighed. A different Len? I must see him!

"Do you have anything to wear?" Gakupo asked.

"Well, I might still have the dress _o…onichan_ gave me." The word was hard to say. I didn't want to face the _problem_ _yet._

"Oh." Gakupo sensed it might hurt me if he continued so he didn't continue the conversation and started a new one.

"See you tomorrow then, Miku." Gakupo waved when he reached my house.

"No, I got a date with Len tomorrow, so you don't have to come." I said and waved goodbye to him before going inside my house.

* * *

><p>"WHERE IS THE GOD DAMNED CLOTHES <em>ONICHAN<em> GAVE?" I shouted when I was literally making a mess of my wardrobe.

"Ah, found it!" The clothe _onichan_ gave was cream colored with puffy sleeves and matched with a teal-colored short-hem skirt.

I found a light blue ribbon to tie up my hair. Why was I so self-conscious of myself? I wasn't like that!

It was just three more hours before the date and I tied my hair into braids and slipped on the clothe and skirt.

And by randomness, I walked over to the piano and sang a song.

**(A/N: Song is in italics)**

_Just Be Friends by Megurine Luka_

_Just Be Friends__  
><em>_All we gotta do is Just Be Friends.__  
><em>_It's time to say goodbye, Just Be Friends.__  
><em>_All we gotta do is Just Be Friends.__  
><em>_Just Be Friends, Just Be Friends._

_Early morning yesterday it finally occurred to me.__  
><em>_Just like a puzzle where I had placed every single piece.__  
><em>_And now I don't know what to do-__  
><em>_Now that I see what we're both moving to-__  
><em>_Is this the point in time where we both prayed and hoped we'd be?_

_Somehow I knew that from the deepest reaches of my heart.__  
><em>_The hardest choice would be the choice that tears us both apart.__  
><em>_And now I know I can't ignore-__  
><em>_All the feelings that I've felt before-__  
><em>_I wonder why I never tried to tell you from the start?_

_Here in the world of ours that's slowly falling all around us__  
><em>_We're trying to move on, but it's the best we can do.__  
><em>_Our happiness fading- And smiles evading-__  
><em>_The truth within the lies._

_Now all I hear are screams between us__  
><em>_resounding and bouncing the echoes throughout my mind.__  
><em>_Nothing is left, nothing remains at the end of the line.__  
><em>_At the end of our chain, we've both run out of time.__  
><em>_So was it fate that brought us together__  
><em>_only to remind us that love's not forever?__  
><em>_I said, 'You know, that's how it goes.'__  
><em>_'That's just the way that life is.'__  
><em>_So no regrets, baby don't fret.__  
><em>_You know I hate to see you cry._

_Last Night a quiet moment helped me bring my thoughts around.__  
><em>_No sense in picking fallen petals up from off the ground.__  
><em>_This flower's past its bloom-__  
><em>_And you know that we can both assume-__  
><em>_Our time is gone, let's move along.__  
><em>_It was never meant to be._

_Don't you remember the first summer it was all worthwhile?__  
><em>_Every moment that we spent together made you smile.__  
><em>_Arguments we won't recall-__  
><em>_With no regard to how we felt at all-__  
><em>_Our words were cruel we played the fool.__  
><em>_The end is on out minds._

_And with every single day that passes slowly by us.__  
><em>_There's nothing I can do, nothing I can do for us.__  
><em>_I will always love you and I'll always think of you.__  
><em>_But I have to tell you now._

_Oh, somewhere deep in my heart it's raining.__  
><em>_The clouds are remaining to drown me away from you.__  
><em>_I'm driven, but I've had enough.__  
><em>_Our broken heartache's still here.__  
><em>_It seems that no matter what, it simply won't disappear.__  
><em>_The bond between us has finally broken.__  
><em>_There's too much unspoken, we're falling so far apart.__  
><em>_Goodbye my love, it's done sweetheart.__  
><em>_Sayonara, it's the end.__  
><em>_It is time to depart and we will never look back, my friend._

_Oh, this one time, just this one time.__  
><em>_If I could make a wish upon a fallen star.__  
><em>_If it came true, I'd stay with you.__  
><em>_Always forever you and I together~_

_Now all I hear are screams between us__  
><em>_resounding and bouncing the echoes throughout my mind.__  
><em>_Nothing is left, nothing remains at the end of the line.__  
><em>_At the end of our chain, we've both run out of time.__  
><em>_The bond between us has finally broken.__  
><em>_There's too much unspoken, we're falling so far apart.__  
><em>_Goodbye my love, it's done sweetheart.__  
><em>_Sayonara, it's the end.__  
><em>_It is time to depart, but you will always be my best friend._

_Baby it's over for us now~__  
><em>_Just Be Friends~_

* * *

><p>I went to the train station and waited for Len. It always occurred to me, why was it that girl has to wait for the boy every time? It wasn't fair. The boy should wait for the girl instead. I pouted.<p>

"Miku chan, how sweet of you to wait for me~" Len said and hugged me.

"Don't. Touch. Me"

He removed his hands.

"Where are we going?"

"There was a movie I wanted to watch _really_ badly." Len pointed at the cinema.

"Was this the movie you wanted to watch?" I asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>It was a horror flim.<p>

And I was well, maybe, scared.

"The number one condition is you can't cling onto me during the movie." I ordered, trying to put up a front.

"I won't, but I'm afraid you would."

"W…What! Are you looking down on me?"

"Nope~" He went inside to buy the ticket.

It was almost time for the show and we went inside.

* * *

><p>"C…Creak…" The sound of the wooden door opening make me felt more scared. I WON'T LET LEN SEE ME AFRAID!<p>

And, a white figure escaped through the TV screen, her long dark hair covering her face.

"KYAAA!" I used both of my hands to hug Len's neck and my teddy bear blocked his face.

"Hwey, Miku, I wunt to wutch dwa movie!" He muffled voice said.

"No! I don't want to move from this place!" Len moved the teddy bear away from his face.

"Here." He took down his black jacket and covered my face. It smelled like bananas.

"It can cover your face from the movie." He said and gave me back my teddy bear.

"T…Thanks." I whispered and covered my face as I felt the blood rushed to my cheeks.

"Let's go and buy Ice-cream!" Len said after the movie was gone.

"Okay." I walked out of the theater.

* * *

><p>"What flavor do you two couple want? We got a special "Love-Love Ice-cream special~" The salesgirl said.<p>

"U…Uh, we're not a cou-"

"We want a Leek flavor and Banana flavor ice-cream, please!"

"Okay, coming right up~"

"W…What are you doing? We're not a couple!" I hissed at Len.

"Well, you were the one who said you wanted to be my girlfriend first!"

"And why banana? Leek and bananas don't taste good together!" I said.

"Well, you gotta try to find out!" He said as he waved the ice-cream cup at me.

He ushered me into a chair and I sat down.

I took a bite of banana and leek ice-cream. It was, Delicious.

"It's nice." I said.

"Yeah!" Len took another bite of the ice-cream.

* * *

><p>"I reached home, Len." I said.<p>

"Oh. Bye Bye." He was about to walk away when I grabbed the hem of his shirt.

"You forgotten this," I gave the jacket to him.

"It's alright, you can keep it." He smiled at me gently.

"Wait," I said, my hand still clinging onto his shirt.

"Request number 3, Say I love you to me." I continued.

He kneeled down and said,

"_Aishiteru, Boku no Himesama." _

"I had fun today, Len." I smiled at him.

Len was still kneeling on the floor and it was awkward.

Miku! Would have known what to do, Miku! Might have kissed him passionately. But I didn't did what Miku! Should have done.

"It is alright if you show me your _other side_?" I asked him.

"W…What?" He suddenly looked angry.

"I meant-"

"I need to go now, see you." Len walked away.

I bit my lips and walked inside my house.

* * *

><p>After bathing, my cellphone rang.<p>

"Miku neesama?" A chirpy voiced said.

"This is?"

"I'm Rin, the blonde-haired girl, we meet when I was giving Lenny chan his shoes!"

"Oh, nice to meet you, Rin."

"Well, I was just wondering if your date with my little brother went well."

"Little brother?" I asked.

"Len's my little brother, I asked because when Lenny chan came back, he looked pissed off."

"Oh. I told him to let me see the other side of him." I said.

"Oh, Why?"

" I was just curious about his _other side_." I replied.

"Hmm, so what side does he give you when you're with him?"

"A very different from the side he gives to the girls." I pouted.

"Well, but you're the only one who can see his _other side_, right? Miku neesama?"

"I need to hang up now, Rin."

"Oh, okay, Miku neesama, bye bye!"

"Rin, Thank you." I said.

"E…EH?" Was the last thing I heard before hanging up.

**(A/N: Italics is chapter 3 of Miku's novel.)**

"_Towards the blue skies" Chapter 3_

"_Amestry, please wait!" Aoi chased me down the aisle._

"_Amestry-" He managed to chased on to me and grabbed my hand._

_I didn't know what broke down on me because I cried. Right in front of the guy I hated the most._

"_Please don't cry, Amestry." He leaned in and licked the tears away from my face._

"_A…Aoi." I tried to push him but his grip on me was hard._

"_Aishiteu, Boku no Himesama." Aoi said._

I pressed the "send" button and the words Rin said etched into my mind.

"_His other side is only seen by you." _ My face turned into a bright pink.

* * *

><p><strong>~End Of Chapter 3~<strong>

**(Pretty please read summary?)**

Author's Note

I'm so sorry for putting up all those little "notices" during the stories (face-palm)

Okay. To get things straight here.

**I'm going to change the title name to "I Love You, My Request Princess" **

I tasted "egg-plant" Ice cream. And believe me. It tastes really horrible. Thanks to my _onichan_, He told me the flavor was yam and I tasted it. It tasted like sweat-socks and I had to lie down in bed for like, one week. Thanks, _onichan_.

And the joke about the Ice-cream, Miku's food is Leek and Len is Banana, that's why I wrote it "tasted good, Leek+banana" It means their relationship is good too~ (Sorry if It was confusing.)

Vocabook is just like Vocaloid mixed up with facebook, And let's just say it's something I randomly made up.

And, Hey "Just Be Friends" By Luka is great.

And, Just for my readers who took their time to read my story, I've found a Vocaloid music video, The singing is by Len. And he's singing for MIKU~

Here's the link: .com/watch?v=ufRRoqzS8pU

**Did you read one thing that's quite confusing? It's Aishiteru, Boku no Himesama~ You guys should go and read it, It's by Crystalyna! She's the nicest and bestest Writer and Reviewer IN LenxMiku fanfiction world! I LOVE YOU, CRYSTALYNA (As a friend.) So you guys should real ALL her Fanfictions~**

Okay, One more thing. Do you guys have Twitter, Facebook? (Well, if you don't have these two, then you should pay more attention to my profile.)

The reason I want you to"follow me on twitter" or "add me on facebook" or "Pay more attention to my profile" is because I could update if something goes wrong. So, *taking out sad puppy eyes*

Pretty Please? Don't worry, It's all English.

For twitter: YukoShionji

For facebook: チー ちゃん

**Please review and rate! I'll give the 2 person who reviewed early a nice LenxMiku photo~**

Ending my hyped-out note, see you guys on my next chapter~

Update date for Chapter 4

22-11-11 (Tuesday) Sorry, I can't update another one for this week because I'm dedicating a long one-shot story for my dear no.1 reviewer, Crystalyna~

Special Thanks Corner (For those who reviewed Chapter 2)

**Bed1993 ~ **Thankies for reviewing~ I don't have a LenxMiku cookie, but I can give you a cute LenxMiku photo~ It's going to be sended into your Inbox PM.

**Crystalyna~ **Aww, He's not the innocent little angel but the You-Are-So-Easy-To-Trick kind of devil I guess, Since you're the second one, I'll give you a LenxMiku picture~ Going to send it to your PM inbox~ Await with delight for your one-shot fanfiction!

**Shori-Ichihara**

(Translator alert!)

Hi,Hi ~  
>Gracias por revisar mis trabajos! Lástima que no tengo nada que darle T ^ T<br>Bueno, si analizamos antes, entonces tal vez te voy a dar algo: D  
>A la espera de saber de ti ne ~<p> 


	4. Chapter 4  The Matsuri!

**Okies~ Chappie 3**

**Sigh… I Love ABBA and Avril Lavigne, I always listen to them when I'm writing… I hate quiet and boring life~**

**Last thing! Always read the my note (Author's Note)**

I Love You, My Request Princess 

Chapter 4

"_Don't change for me because I love you the way you are."_

Miku

**Flashback**

"_It's all your fault! It's all your fault his dead!" Mikuo, my big brother said._

"_I…I'm so sorry…" What more can I say?_

"_You are a jinx! I hate you!"_

_That made me snap. Even though I killed him, I wasn't a jinx!_

"_I'm not!" I pushed him onto the ground._

"_You are!" He punched me in the stomach when he got up._

"_Mikuo…Miku… Stop fighting!" Okasama said._

"_Okasama…" I said._

"_You're a disgrace, Miku!" Okasama said. Okasama didn't love me then, she always cared for Mikuo and treated him her jewel, while I was Otosama's favorite._

"_Okasama!" I heard Mikuo scream. _

_I rushed over to carry her._

"_Don't touch her, you jinx! You already kill Otosama!" Mikuo said._

**End of flashback.**

I was woken up by the sound of the alarm.

"_Another dream, this one was more vivid then the other ones."_ I thought.

I slipped into my uniform and tied my hair into two pigtails.

* * *

><p>"Good morning." I heard a voice said when I opened the door.<p>

It was Len.

"_Ohayo_." I said back to him.

"What brings you here?" I asked.

"Remember your request?" He said.

"Oh, "Treat me like your girlfriend." I said.

"Yes, _Baka_." He knocked my forehead.

"Hey!" I covered my forehead.

* * *

><p>"So why do you always bring your teddy bear around?" he asked when we were reaching the sakura tree.<p>

"It's something important to me, a special person gave it to me." I smiled.

"Oh, who is it?"

"It's- Why do you want to know?" I turned back to him and walked backwards.

"W…Well, Just tell me!" He said looking away but his face was covered in red.

"It's from my _Otosama_." I whispered and turned back.

"Oh, where is he?" I asked.

"He's…Dead." I swallowed the cold feeling that was stuck in my throat.

"Oh, I'm so sor-" I smiled uncomfortably at him.

"So, who asked you to come and fetch me this morning?" I asked. I didn't want his sympathy. All those people, they think just hugging and saying sorry would fix anything. Not to me when I was the one who killed my _otosama_!

"Rin did…" He said, looking at me sadly. Not pity, Not sympathy. It was an "I-am-worried-about-you" look.

"Miku!" A voice said.

"Gakupo!" I turned around and grabbed my teddy bear tightly.

"Oh. Kagamine Len." Gakupo turned to Len.

"Hi." Len said back.

"Miku chi, did you know that there's a special party tomorrow?" Luka asked.

"What is it?" I asked

"It's a firework festival, and you can accompany a guy to go with you!" Luka said.

I grinned; this is a great idea for my novel!

"Gakupo asked me so Miku chi should ask someone!" Luka said.

"Ask…Someone?" I looked over to Len.

"W…What?" He looked back at me.

"Oh, nothing~" I replied.

"Oh yeah, it's Miku birthday tomorrow right?" Gakupo piped in.

"Y…Yes." I said and blushed. Only Gakupo knew about my birthday and now his telling someone else about my birthday!

"Well, I'll be going now!" I said.

"O…Okay, see you during lunch then." Len said.

I nodded and walked into the school.

* * *

><p>"Okay! Everyone, settle down!" <em>Sensei<em> said.

"I'm going to put up the poster for tomorrow's Fireworks Festival here, if you want to join, sign your name." _Sensei_ pinned the poster on the wall and begun the lesson.

* * *

><p>"Ring…" The bell rang for lunch. I walked over to the poster.<p>

_Fireworks festival, held at Shinto Shrine._

_Rules: Girls and boys must be dressed in a kimono/Yukata and you must be participating in a couple._

_Programs:_

_7:00-9:30: Couples fun: Compete for the title of Miss Cinderella and Mr Romeo._

_9:30: Voting for Miss Cinderella and Mr Romeo._

_9:55: Last call of voting for Miss Cinderella and Mr Romeo._

_10:00: Announced result of Miss Cinderella and Mr Romeo._

_10:15: Fireworks viewing_

_10:45: Free time._

_11:55: Countdown for the New Year (Report at the Shrine)_

_If you're going to join, please write down your name!_

_We'll see you there~_

I took out my pen and wrote down my name, I went back down to my seat and played with my teddy bear.

* * *

><p>"Miku~" A voice said.<p>

"Kyaaaaaaaaa! It's Len sama!" A girl looked at Len.

"What?" I hissed at him.

"Follow me." He said.

"What is it?" I asked when we reached outside the corridor.

"I…I just wanted to ask you… If you would go to the Fireworks Festival with _me?_"

"For?" I asked.

"The request you asked me."

"Oh, sure~" I smiled at him.

"I…I'll see you then."

I waved and stayed there until Len leaved.

* * *

><p>"So what are you going to wear for tomorrow's festival?" Luka said.<p>

"I have no recollection of you being my friend." I replied.

"Aww, don't be mean. Miku chi!" Luka sighed.

I stared back at her.

"Luka's right, Miku~ Just tell her what you're going to wear for tomorrow. For my sake since she's now my girlfriend~" Gakupo said.

"Who said I was your girlfriend?" Luka hit Gakupo on my head.

"I'm not going to say." I turned back and tighten my teddy bear in my hand.

"I reached home, thanks for sending me back." I said.

"Oh no problem, Miku chi!" Luka hugged me tightly.

"Hwey! Wut awre ywou dowin?" My muffled voice said as Luka hugged me tightly.

"Well, see you tomorrow then!" Luka waved to me and walked away.

"Here, I found you a job. If it's you working for your own, I'm sure you wouldn't feel guilty for using your Parent's money. " Gakupo gave me a slip of paper.

" I wish your _Onichan_ can come out of rehabilitation soon, you wouldn't feel lonely right?" He smiled sadly and patted my head.

"See you tomorrow then, Miku." He said and waved goodbye.

"Bye Bye." I waved.

"Come to Vocaloid Café! For all those maid dressing _otakus_!" It read.

"Gakupo is a pervert." I said aloud.

* * *

><p>I took out the <em>Yukata<em> that was stuffed in my wardrobe; I laid it on my bed and sighed. Another present from my _Onichan_.

My _Onichan_ was stuck in rehab.

I laid on the bed and fished out my cellphone and started on another chapter.

"_Towards the blue skies" Chapter 4_

_The ball is starting in 2 hours time; I slipped on a cream colored dress._

"_Amestry, you look beautiful." Aoi said._

"_Thank you, Your Highness." I replied back._

"_Welcome to the ball, Aoi san, Amestry san." The head of the mansion said._

"_Would I have the pleasure of dancing with my fiancée?" Aoi said, extending out a hand._

"_Yes, please." I took his hand and slow danced to a song._

_Today was the day to reclaim what's mine!_

"_Now, would we welcome Aoi san and Amestry san on stage to give a speech."_

_Aoi took my hand and brought me on stage, he took the microphone to begin his speech._

"_I would lov-" I snatched the microphone from his hand and speak into it._

"_This person is a fake! I'm the real ruler of the blue kingdom, how dare he defy the will of the previous ruler of the blue kingdom! The will clearly states that I'm the true ruler." I said._

"_Amestry…" Aoi looked at me sad and shocked at the same time._

_I was going to claim what's mine. But why? What is this sad and betrayed feeling washing me over?_

I hit the send button and touched my chest where my heart was. Sad and Betray. I felt this before.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>~Next day (3 hours to the Festival)~<strong>

I combed my hair and tied them up into two pigtails and clipped a fake _Sakura_ flower on my fringe.

I slipped on the _Yukata _it was red in color and the flowers in the _Yukata_ was cream in color.

"M…Miku." I turned around to see Len when I opened the door.

"Hi." I said, Len was in a Blue and Yellow kimono.

"Let's go." He extended out a hand and I took it.

* * *

><p>"For those who are participating in the couple's fun, please come here to register!" A girl said.<p>

"There." He pointed and still clinging onto my hand, he raced there. My other hand tightened on my teddy bear.

"Kagamine Len and Hatsune Miku." Len said.

Everyone gasped, they were shocked. How could the most popular guy enter a couple contests with the least popular girl in school?

"Okay, please put on this colored band." The girl chirped.

I put it on and noticed it was teal in color.

"Please go that way," The girl pointed to the door.

"Welcome, I'll explain the rules, you need to compete with other couples in this game. Carry out the activities given to you! It's all that simple. Now, make haste, follow me." The boy pointed to the first game booth.

* * *

><p>"Hello." I noticed it was Piko.<p>

"Now, you need to feed this bowl of soup to your couple." He pointed to the bowl.

"Who should be the eater and who should be the feeder, take a lot." He said and took out a box.

I took one and Len took one.

"I'm the eater." I said.

"I'm the feeder. " Len said.

" Okay, there is a 3 minutes time limit. Please begin now." Piko said.

Len took the spoon and dipped it into the soup and blew it before putting it near my mouth.

I opened my mouth and he put the spoon in it.

I blushed. After a while we finished eating.

"Give me your colored bands." I reached out my hand and put it in front of Piko.

He took out a scanner and scanned the barcode on the band.

* * *

><p>"Hello~" A girl beamed at us.<p>

"All you have to do try to catch this piece of _Negi_ with your mouth, but it's going to sway around!"

"Huh?" I asked.

She positioned as and Len and I were facing each other.

The girl dangled the _Negi_ in front of us and I moved forward to catch it with my mouth but the Negi was suddenly moving up and I saw Len coming at me too.

I shifted my head and his cheek touched my cheek.

I lunged at the _Negi_ and grabbed it with my mouth.

"O…Okay, Give me your hands." The girl said.

I gave her my hand and she scanned the barcode.

"W…What do you think you were doing!" I said when we were moving to the next booth.

* * *

><p>"I was aiming for the <em>Negi<em>!" Len said.

I hit him on the head with my teddy bear.

"Hey!" He snatched my teddy bear away from me and ran away from me

"Give it back!" I chased after him.

* * *

><p>"Welcome!" A voice that sounded like Luka said when we arrived to the next station.<p>

"Luka!" I said.

"Happy Birthday, Miku chi~" Luka took out a ribbon, it was pink and teal in color.

"_Arigatou_." I said.

"Moving on to the next game, you need to sing a duet!" Luka said.

"W…What song?" Len asked.

"Romeo and Cinderella~" Luka took out a disk.

**Romeo and Cinderella Lyrics in italics.**

**Duet by Len and Miku.**

_Don't let my romance become Juliet in a tragedy__  
><em>_Take me out of here...__  
><em>_That's what I'm feeling like__  
><em>_Goodnight, dad and mom__  
><em>_at least you should enjoy your dreams__  
><em>_it's high time adults went to bed__  
><em>_enchanting choking caramel__  
><em>_I cross my naked legs shyly__  
><em>_How farther we'll go tonight?__  
><em>_Don't bite me, go easy__  
><em>_I don't like bitter things yet__  
><em>_It's because of mom's cakes I'd always been eating__  
><em>_If something is unknown,__  
><em>_you may well be curious about that__  
><em>_show me everything__  
><em>_Only you'll see my..._

_I've been longing just like Cinderella__  
><em>_I'll run away with nothing but my uniform__  
><em>_may the magic stop the time__  
><em>_before the villains bother us__  
><em>_I want to run away just like Juliet__  
><em>_but don't call me with that name__  
><em>_yes we're to be bound__  
><em>_or it would be too boring__  
><em>_Honey, you're going to live with me?_

_I'd applied a little flashy mascara__  
><em>_I promise to become a good girl tomorrow__  
><em>_forgive me this time__  
><em>_the borderline of the black lace,__  
><em>_nobody secures it today__  
><em>_How far we're going beyond it?__  
><em>_So hard that I bit you__  
><em>_So hard that it hurts,__  
><em>_I'm in love with you__  
><em>_but Dad seems to hate you, though__  
><em>_you gave me a hand__  
><em>_holding a collar for me__  
><em>_Take me away my Romeo__  
><em>_so far that they rebuke us_

_The bell sounds just like Cinderella__  
><em>_I'll leave my GLASS Shoe__  
><em>_so find me soon__  
><em>_before my bad dream annoys me__  
><em>_surely she did the same thing__  
><em>_she lied that she dropped it accidentally__  
><em>_yes, I'll do the same__  
><em>_I want to endear myself to him__  
><em>_see I'm here_

_Would you try looking into my heart?__  
><em>_It's filled with desire, isn't it?__  
><em>_But it's not enough, stuff more into it__  
><em>_So hard that you cannot be there anymore, maybe?__  
><em>_but that wouldn't make sense_

_Happiness seems to be stored in the small box__  
><em>_rather than the larger one__  
><em>_What should I do? Something should be done__  
><em>_or I'll let you down__  
><em>_but greedy dad and mom are living usual life__  
><em>_Yes, I'll accept my nature__  
><em>_"The golden axe is what I've lost"__  
><em>_Cinderella who had told too much lies__  
><em>_Is said to have been eaten by the wolf__  
><em>_What should I do? Something should be done__  
><em>_or I'll be eaten__  
><em>_please save me before that_

**End of lyrics.**

"Okay, your hands please!" I extended out my hand and Luka scanned the barcode.

"Miku chi, _Ganbatte ne!"_ Luka said.

* * *

><p>"The last game!" A girl said.<p>

"It's very simple! Just kiss your couple."

"H…Huh?" Len and I said at the same time.

"O…Okay…" I said.

"Give me back my teddy bear first!" I said when I realised my teddy bear was still with Len.

"No way!" He stuck out a tongue at me.

"Please carry out this activity or else you will be disqualified." The girl said.

I closed my ears and felt something fuzzy at my mouth.

I opened my eyes to see my teddy bear at my mouth.

Len was covering his mouth but near his cheek was still the tint of pink.

I smiled and leaned forward to hug him.

"This is alright now?" I asked him.

"Y…Yeah." He whispered.

"Scan please." I stared at the girl.

"Y…Yes!" She took out the scanner and scanned it.

* * *

><p>"It's time for the voting for Ms Cinderella and Mr Romeo!" <em>Sensei<em> said.

Everyone who was not participating in the couple's fun was called out for voting.

"And the winner is," The drum roll begin.

"Kagamine Len and Hatsune Miku!"

"You will have special entrance tickets to the rooftop to enjoy the fireworks!" _Sensei_ said.

* * *

><p>"Today was fun." I said when we reached onto the rooftop.<p>

"Yeah." Len took a bite of his chocolate banana.

"Thank you." I said softly, Len gave me back my teddy bear and patted my head.

He took out a teal coloured box and gave it to me.

I opened it to see a charm bracelet; it had a music note and a banana.

"It's a matching one." Len said, lifting up his hands. His charm was an identical music note and a _negi_.

"Happy birthday." He looked away and the fireworks started.

The colours of blue, red emitted the skies.

* * *

><p>The countdown of the New Year started.<p>

"Okay, everyone please make your way to the shrine to pray!" _sensei _said.

I rang the bell two times and clapped my hands two times.

"I pray for my novel to get a big hit, and I wish for _otosama, onichan_ and_ Okasama_'s safety."

"3…2…1…"

"Please take care of me this year, Len." I said.

"You too." Len replied.

"It's pretty late; you want me to drive you home?" Len asked.

"You have a car?" I asked.

He nodded and pointed to a metallic blue car.

"Okay." I said, swallowing the deep feeling welling up in me. I tried to suppress the memory.

"Miku, you okay?" Len said when we were halfway to my house.

I nodded but then shook my head again.

Len stopped the car. "What's wrong?" His voice filled with concern.

"My father… I killed him." I said.

"You?" He asked.

I swallowed again. I haven't told anyone about this _yet_. Gakupo didn't know.

"I'll tell you what happened." I said.

**End of chapter 4**

Author's note

I'm so sorry I ended it in an cliffie…

Longest chapter for this story~ 2,800 words :D

I had the fireworks idea because our school had one!

Err… Not exactly the couple's fun thingy, but you know what I meant!

Last note!

-For those who want to follow me in twitter: Yuko 裕子 紫苑寺

- For facebook: **チー ちゃ****ん**

You guys must be waiting for Miku chan in an maid outfit right?

Well, Bai Bai for now~

Release date for Chapter 5

25 November 2011 (This Friday)

Special Thanks Corner(For those who reviewed chapter 3)

**Crystalyna chi~**

Who agrees~ I love Just Be Friends too!

It's time for Rin chan to be the goodie here since she was a badie in my last story…

Yep… I haven't tried Negi+Banana ice cream yet… but I'll try it for the sake of LENXMIKU

I love you too, teddy bear san~

And how was this chapter? I wrote it extra long for you, get better now, Crystalyna chi~

**Shori-Ichihara~  
><strong>Espero que os guste este capítulo también ^ ^  
>¿Cómo fue?<p>

**Starrishine~**

LenxMiku is always awesome together… So however boring it seems… LenxMiku will always pip it up!

LOL.

I hope you love this chapter then :3


	5. Chapter 5  The Maid Café job!

I Love You, My Request Princess

Chapter 5

**Flashback**

_Otosama _smiled and walked around to the passenger side as I opened the driver's door and adjusted the seat. I buckled my seat belt, and pointed at my _otosama_."Buckle up" I said. My otosama hated wearing seat belts, and the only way _Onichan_ and I had ever gotten him to wear one was by refusing to put ours on until he buckled up too.

"Come on,Miku~" _Otosama _said in his best persuasive voice. "We're in a hurry. Why don't we just go?"

"Fine," I said, unbuckling my own seat belt and turning the key in the ignition the ignition. "Let's go."

_Otosama _grumbled and pulled on his seat belt. "Happy now?" he asked.

"Very," I said, snapping my own back in. I looked into the rear-view mirror and began to back slowly down the driveway.

* * *

><p>"I've knew about you being a novelist." <em>Otosama<em> said.

I didn't say anything. _Otosama_ has always objected to me being a novelist.

I took my eyes off from the traffic-light and looked at him guilty.

"Green," my father said, pointing.

I returned my eyes to the road and stepped on the gas, going through the intersection, when I saw something out of the corner of my eye that wasn't right. It was a flash of red, coming toward me when there shouldn't have been anything coming toward me.

* * *

><p>"Miku!"I heard my father say, before everything slowed down. It's a cliché but it was true. And I think it only happened when there was no point to having things slow down. I knew, somehow, that I wasn't going to be able to do anything about it. It was like I was just getting extra time to see what was coming.<p>

And what was coming was a red SUV running the light, trying to get through the intersection that I was currently in the middle of.

There was more honking behind me, and then the other car slammed into us with such force I was thrown back against the seat, my teeth knocking together, and we were spinning around the intersection, and I kept my hands on the wheel the entire time, and I kept pressing my foot down on the brake, as though that would stop all of this from happening.

There was a horrible scraping sound, metal on metal, and I saw the pole about a second before we slammed into it, on my _otosama_ side.

And that's when the car finally stopped.

But my father had stopped moving and my forehead felt like it was burning, and someone was screaming and it wouldn't stop.

And it wasn't until the ambulance came and a paramedic pulled me out of the car and shook my shoulders firmly, that I realized it had been me.

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>I kept quiet staring ahead at the dashboard.<p>

After I'd finished telling Len what had happened, it had looked like he was about to say something, but I wasn't ready to hear it yet.

I'd just played with my charm bracelet.

I didn't know what was going to happen now.

But slowly, I was beginning to feel lighter, like I'd just put down something that I'd been carrying for so long, I hadn't realized how heavy it had grown.

"Miku, it wasn't your fault." Len broke the silence.

I shook my head. This was like saying that the sky wasn't blue. Saying something like that didn't make it true. "Of course it was," I said. "I was driving the car."

"That doesn't mean it was your fault," he said.

"You don't have to do this," I said.

"I'm serious," he said, in a voice that was free of all humour "If that blue van was to knock into us right now, is it my fault?" Len asked, pointing at the blue van.

"N…No," I said.

"It's not just the driving," I said. "I overheard two of the paramedics talking at the scene. They were saying that it was one of the very rare instances. But that if he hadn't had his seat belt on, he most likely would have been thrown into the backseat and suffered only minor bruising. But I made him put it on. And so he was trapped in his seat, and a streetlight pole crushed his skull."

I expected Len to flinch at this, but he didn't. "No," he said in the same serious tone. "That was just a speculation. Nobody knows. He might have not had it on, and been thrown forward through the windshield. Or he might have had it off and not gone into the backseat. There's no way of knowing. But it was an accident. It wasn't your fault."

I shook my head against these words, not wanting to let them in. This fact was what I had been living with for the whole of my life. I had ceased to believe in a world where it wasn't true.

"You can't think that way. It wasn't your fault," Len repeated, softly but distinctly. "It wasn't."

"You don't know that," I whispered.

"You don't know that it was," he said. "It was an accident," he said. "A terrible accident. There's nothing you could have done. You didn't do it. It wasn't your fault."

"It was," I said hoarsely, not wanting to believe in this reprieve that he was offering me. Because it seemed almost too much to begin to believe in, what he was telling me. And what if he was wrong?

"No," he said simply. "I don't lie. I promise you, it wasn't your fault."

* * *

><p>He took of his seat belt and leaned in to hug me and he pulled back after a few minutes ended.<p>

I did what my instinct told me then. I kissed him.

He kissed me back. For just a moment, but he kissed me back, as though it was an automatic response, as though we had been kissing for a long time. But then he pulled away and looked at me. "Miku," he said softly. He'd never said my name that way before, and even though he'd pulled back, it was the answer that I needed. He touched my face, tracing his hand down my cheek and cupping it under my chin. "I'm not sure –"

But I was. And I leaned over and kissed him again. And this time he really kissed me back, moving his hand from under my chin to my hair, and then down my back, and then under my chin again. And we were kissing like drowning people breathe, like suddenly we'd discovered something that has never been so sweet before that moment.

And as we slowed for just a breath, to a kiss that was sweeter and more lingering,

"Miku," he murmured into my hair when we broke away. It might have been ten minutes. It might have been an hour. I was past the point of being able to judge such things. He smoothed down my hair.

"That was request number 5." I said and smiled at him.

"Thank you." I said again.

"No problem for my _girlfriend_." He grinned at me and patted my head.

"I'll be going now." I said.

Len pulled me into another hug again but this time, it was different, it was really warm and I felt safe in his hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." He said.

I nodded and got off the car.

* * *

><p>"Welcome, My Lady!" A cheerful voice said as I entered the Vocaloid café.<p>

"Umm… I was told there was a spot for a job?" I asked the red haired girl.

"I'm Teto, but you can call me Boss! No, you _must_ call me boss!" Teto said.

"Oh, hi. I'm Hatsune Miku." I said.

"Oh my, you must get changed, Miku san!" Teto said.

"But, wait! Don't you need an interview before you hire me?"

"Nope~ You just need to smile, be polite and work hard!" She took me into a room.

"This is the room for you to change your outfit!" Teto said.

"_Arigatou_." I said.

I put on the maid-outfit, the hem was frilly and it was Teal and Black in colour, behind it was a big ribbon.

"Oh and two more thing," Teto came in to the changing room.

"The man is called master, the women is called My Lady, got it?" Teto asked.

I nodded and gave her the okay sign.

"And you would be known as _Utau_." Teto said.

* * *

><p>"Welcome, Mast-" I said before realizing the person I greeted.<p>

"LEN?" I said and covered myself.

"Oh, it's Mik-" I threw my teddy bear in his face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Master." I walked over and stepped on his stomach.

"Please. Leave." I whispered.

"Why would I? I'm a customer too~" Len said. I glared at him and showed his seat.

* * *

><p>"Order please~" Len waved his hand.<p>

"What would you like, Master?" I forced a smile at him.

"One _Parfait _please!" Len pointed to the picture on the menu.

"Okay!" I dropped the order on the counter and waited for the _Parfait_.

* * *

><p>I took the bottle of chilli sauce on the counter and put it in the <em>Parfait <em>after it arrived.

"Please enjoy, Master." I said.

"Thank you, Miku!" He said.

"I'm known as _Utau_ here."

He nodded and said, "_Itadekimasu._"

"Eww, it tastes weird…" Len said.

"I'll shall take my leave now." I said, trying to stifle the laughter that was escaping thorough my mouth.

* * *

><p>"Mik- I'm mean <em>Utau<em>, please serve table 7!" Teto said.

"What would you like, Master?" I asked the customer, he was quite chubby and his eyes were covered by the thick glasses he wore.

"I heard about the promotion here, he pointed to the board.

"_Order the omelette set and your maid will sing a song for you!" _It read.

"Okay, who do you want to sing for you?" I asked.

"Y…You…" The guy said.

I walked over to the piano and decided on a familiar song, when I noticed the guy following me on the piano.

"You're…Very pretty." He said, grabbing my hand and caressing it.

"W…what do you think you are doing!" I said trying to remove my hand but his grip was hard.

"She's mine." I heard a voice said near me and the owner of the voice wrapped his hands around my body, pulling me away from the guy.

"L…Len?" I looked up to see his face looking irritated but his face was tainted red.

"We can sing a song together, right, boss?" He asked looking over at Teto.

Teto smiled and gave a thumbs-up sign.

"Y…You know "World is Mine" Right?" I asked Len.

"I'm not that stupid, _Baka_." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>LenxMiku duet<strong>

**World is Mine; Lyrics in italics.**

_First off_

_You should know when my hair got cut right down to the inch_

_Second off_

_You should know when I wear a brand new pair of shoes, get it?_

_Third off_

_For every word I speak to you, I expect three words in reply_

_If you understand_

_My right hand feels rather empty so hold it!_

_Nothing said_

_That could be really all that selfish I'm sure_

_I only want you to think that I'm super-cute.._

_Truely and genuinely_

_The number one princess in the whole world_

_Remember that hey~ hey~_

_You're not allowed to keep me waiting_

_Just who do you think that I am?_

_Now I want to go_

_And eat some sweets, where?_

_Of course I mean now._

_Check 1, 2.._

_Aaa!_

_My fault?_

_You know by now that I won't complain about such things_

_Right? Can you hear me? Fine, I'll repeat it..._

_Oh, and also this_

_Get a white horse like in a book, and take me away_

_If you understand_

_Kneel down and call me a princess_

_Nothing said_

_That could be really all that selfish I'm sure_

_Though it is alright to go and scold me_

_Just a little bit_

_My only Prince in the whole world_

_You should know that hey~ hey~_

_Both our hands are empty_

_Our words have been a little sad recently_

_Why, why is that?_

_Come on notice it faster_

_You absolutely don't understand it, understand it ever!_

_Fruit topped strawberry shortcake_

_Pudding made with only the best of the best_

_I will.. I will try to hold back_

_Don't go thinking that I'm greedy_

_I can act proper as well_

_You'll regret your words!_

_Naturally! Because I am.._

_The number one princess in the whole world_

_I'll wander off if you don't always watch me_

_I'm being grabbed tightly, save me!_

_"Be more careful." And you turned away_

_..But I think that you're more dangerous_

_Aaa!_

**End of lyrics.**

* * *

><p>"And you're horrible, putting chilli in my favourite ice-cream!" Len said. "If I have known that you had done that I wouldn't have saved you!" He pouted when we were on the way to my house.<p>

"Please don't whine. It's irritating me." I said, obviously in a bad mood.

"I reached." I pointed to my house.

"Bye," Len kissed my forehead.

"W…What was that for!" I blushed.

"It's a gift for my girlfriend," He winked at me and walked away.

"B…Baka Len!" I said, and smiled at his back that was walking away from.

Then I felt the cool metallic pole hitting on my skull before everything turned black.

**End of chapter 5**

Author's note

I'm so sorry Miku! I was so hard on you D:

Let's just get this straight. I only post Miku and Len songs… I HARDLY ever listen to other vocaloid.

And I only like… You guess it, LENXMIKU!

So… I hope you loved this chapter! Review and Rate~~

Twitter: YukoShionji or 裕子 紫苑寺 ( I use twitter more)

Facebook: チー ちゃん

Special Thanks corner (For those who reviewed Chapter 4)

**Crystalyna~**

I loved that you loved chapter 4 :D

The bell part, It meant the bell droning but the students obviously don't care -.- Poor bell D:

And it's an accident but MIku thought he killed her father :D

That's great~ something that doesn't get you disheartened :)

**Shori-Ichihara~**

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para revisar!  
>Tenía la esperanza de que haya disfrutado de este capítulo: D<p> 


	6. Chapter 6  The beginning of Adventure

**Uploaded new chappie :D**

**I've got important things to say! Just pay attention to the author's note, k's?**

**Sadly, this is the end.**

**BUT! THERE WILL BE AN SEQUEL TO IT** SO YOU GUYS, WHO WANT TO CONTINUE THIS STORY **MUST, MUST READ DA AUTHOR'S NOTE~**

I Love You, My Request Princess

Chapter 6 ; The Beginning of another Adventure

Miku

I woke up to find myself on top of a red and big bed, I noticed a teal headed guy next to the chair.

His face was covered by his huge bangs but I can still make out who he is.

"_Onichan_?" I asked.

"Mhmm." He opened his eyes, "You woke up, Miku?"

"W…why am I here? And why are you here?" I asked.

"I've asked my fellow friends to capture you, or else, you wouldn't even come here." _Onichan_ twirled my hair around his fingers.

"Hi, _Onnechan_, I'm Teto!" A dark pink-haired girl said.

"And I'm SeeU!" A little blonde girl said, waving.

"Hello." I replied darkly and looked back to _Onichan_ who was still playing with my hair.

"And I guess you are going to make my life worse, aren't I?" I yanked back my hair from his fingers.

"Clever Miku chan!" He clapped his hands together and a serious expression overtook his face.

"I noticed you have a _special someone_ in your life, Miku," He said.

"I…I don't have one!" I flustered.

He smiled and pinned me on the bed, SeeU and Teto had leaved the room, I assumed that _Onichan_ must have asked them to leave.

"Don't forget your promise, Miku. You don't want anyone to know that you killed your dearest _otosama _right?" He smiled deviously and sat upright.

I looked at him emotionlessly but then, something in my snapped and I felt a hot tear slid down from my face.

He must have known that I would have broken down, because at that moment, he laughed manically.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ohayo, Onnechan!" <em>Teto said.

I waved at her and sat down on the chair, _Onichan _at the end of the table.

"What do you want?" I asked again, irritated by all these bunch of nonsense.

"I want to make your life horrible as mine, ignore this guy for two days!" He threw a piece of picture on the floor and I picked it up.

"Len?" I whispered quietly.

I grabbed my school bag and stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ohayo<em>!" Len said when he saw me.

I looked away and sat down on my table.

"Please settle down, class!" _Sensei_ said.

Len scribbled something on a piece of paper and dropped it on my table.

I didn't read it but I opened the window next to me and threw it outside.

"H-Hatsune san, no throwing of litter to the ground!" _Sensei_ said.

I raised my eyebrows and stared at him.

"P-Please sit down." He looked away and continued with the lesson.

I looked over at Len, his eyebrows creased together.

I sat back down and looked out on the window.

* * *

><p>"Here's Lunch!" Gakupo hands clinging onto Luka's brought in a tray of <em>Negi<em>.

Len saw it and took one.

"I never had raw _Negi_ before, I wonder how it taste?" He took one bite and smiled at me.

I threw the tray on the floor and stared hardly at him.

"Miku, are you alright?" Gakupo asked.

I stood up; my hair covered by my bangs and walked out of the classroom to the basketball court.

* * *

><p>"This is the only place where I can relax." I sighed and walked towards the piano.<p>

**Gallow Bells (There's a duet of LenxMiku too)**

_hikari hitotsu mo todoka nai tsumetaku natta kono heya de_

_saigo ni natta yuri kago o yurashi mashō_

_kanojo wa kare ni egao to mushō no ai o sasage mashita_

_sayōnara no sono toki mo kō ī mashita_

_"naka nai de watashi wa kitto_

_anata ni kō sare tai to nozonda no_

_kuyama nai de sugu ni aeru kara_

_nē mō_

_daijōbu anata wa kitto_

_kurutte nanka nai to omou no_

_sukoshi dake Unreal tada sore dake"_

_kare wa kanojo no inochi o jibun no te de owa rase mashita_

_futari ni totte nani yori mo daiji na hi deshita_

_tetsugōshi ni kako mare shin deru me de iki o shite_

_nan zen kai yuru sareta ato mo kō ī mashita_

_"kono te wa chi de fuyake te_

_moto niwa mō modora nai keredo_

_kuyama nai yo sugu ni aeru kara_

_nē demo_

_omoi dashi te naku yori zutto_

_omoi dase nai koto ni obieru_

_mayoi wa nai kōkai mo nai_

_sukoshi dake kowai kedo..."_

_kare wa ima saigo no toki_

_furueru shinshin to hiki kae ni_

_omoi dashi masu kanojo no kotoba o_

_ima ima_

_"naka nai de watashi wa kitto_

_anata ni kō sare tai to nozonda no_

_kuyama nai de sugu ni aeru kara_

_nē mō_

_daijōbu anata wa kitto_

_kurutte nanka nai to omou no"_

_shukufuku no kane ga nari ashimoto ga karuku nari_

_ima ai ni iku_

ima ai ni iku

**End of lyrics**

* * *

><p>"Kyaaaa! Len sama!" I heard a voice say when I was about to go out of the basketball court.<p>

I panicked for a second and decided to hide behind the curtain near the stage.

I sighed, why was I even hiding from him? In times like this, I would have just wait for him to come in and walk away from him, but, every time I see him, my heart will pound non-stop.

I shook my head to get the thoughts out to only see Len's face near mine.

I moved a few steps away from him and stood there.

"Miku…" He smiled sadly at me.

I walked down the stage but he grabbed my hand.

"Why are you ignoring me? _Baka!_" He pouted.

I shook my head and freed myself from his grasp.

"I'm Sorry." I mouthed and walked away from him before crying.

"Miku!" Len hugged my from behind, his arms entangling itself around my body.

I blushed and bit my lips, "Len." I whispered.

"I missed _you_." He said and laid me on the floor.

I closed my eyes and felt Len's lip on mine; the feeling, same as when we were in the car. I loved Len, but did he loved me?

"M…Miku?" He sat up while I was still lying on the floor.

"I missed Len too." I said, covering my face, not allowing my tears to been seen by Len.

"_Bakaaa._ He slapped my hand away and licked my tears off.

"I'm doing this because I-Love-You, My Request Princess." He whispered into my ears and bit into it.

I gave a flinch and flustered.

He looked up at me again and leaned in for a passionate kiss, I kissed him back and we pulled away for a breath of air.

"You need to stop or else we might be late for the next lesson." I said and stood up.

"I'll race you there!" Len said and took out a teddy bear from his jacket.

"T…The teddy bear is…" Len stuck out his tongue and ran outside.

I followed behind and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Towards the Blue Skies ; The End.<strong>

_I looked at Aoi who was looking shocked and betrayed._

"_How do you know that his not appointed as the king of the blue kingdom?" A person asked._

"_I…" I didn't know actually, I didn't have any evidence._

"_I'll find out but, please, trust me!" I shouted._

"_Why should we? You're just jealous!" A woman said and that costed everyone else to follow suit._

"_Please relax, everyone!" Aoi boomed._

"_A…Aoi-" I whispered._

"_It was just a joke, did anyone find it funny?" Aoi smiled. Without realizing it, his smile was the reason I wouldn't have leaved this world to be with Father._

"_It was close but I managed to save you, Amestry." Aoi said after dragging me outside._

"_I'm so sorry." I bowed at him._

"_I'll just forgive you for this incident," He said, patting my head._

"_I…I really… L…Love Aoi." I said, hugging him._

_He smiled and hugged me back._

_Even if we were bounded by love, I would be willing to sacrifice for love._

I sighed and looked over to the teddy bear.

"Thank you, Teddy." I smiled and hugged it.

* * *

><p><strong>~End of part one of "I Love You, My Request Princess"~<strong>

**(Please read, Author's note)**

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note<span>

Okay~

I've finished this Part One of my story and decided on another sequel of it (That means a part two)

It's "_Hirari, Hirari_" Which means "Flutter, Flutter" In Japanese.

You can read it, just go to my profile and find, Hirari, Hirari

I hope you enjoyed it, and since it's over, Please Review?

Special Thanks

**I want to thank all the readers who had taken their time to wait and read~**

Special thanks to **Shori-Ichihara and Crystalyna for always trying their best to review my works :D**


End file.
